Ah My Ninja
by alchemists19
Summary: Naruto is tried from all the mission he is being sent on and calls for Ichiruka Ramen to be delivered. Only he reaches the Goddess Help Line instead. He meets a goddess who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the village. He was returning from a solo S-mission. It had been a year since the battle with Madara and his undead forces. The Shinobi Alliance had won the battle, but Madara and Sasuke had gotten away. It had been over two years since the war, but everyone was still on edge. Naruto had grown into quite the young man. He was 6'2, with a good build that allowed for flexability and speed. He wore a pair of black paints with orange strips on the side, a burned orange shirt under a Jonin Flacked Jacket. As he walked towards his apartment, he sighed to himself. He had been assigned to more and more dangerous missions.

"Why me?" he thought as he made his way home. He opened the door to his apartment and sat down on his couch. He stared at the ceiling and sighed to himself. "I need a vacation."

"_You the one who has agrees to take all those mission_." Kyuubi said to him.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "I know but no one else has the power to do them."

"_Sure that their excuse_," Kyuubi replied. "_They just want you to get killed out there_."

"You don't know that." Naruto said.

"_Are you sure_," Kyuubi said, "_It seem the council is always sending you on these suicide missions_."

"Yeah that's true." Naruto said with a sigh. "It seems that they are trying to keep Tsunade bog down in paperwork."

"I can't just stop going on missions," Naruto said with another sigh. "It my duty to protect Konoha."

"_Screw duty_." Kyuubi said, "_Just leave and get some alone time_."

"I Don't want to be a missing nin," Naruto stated rubbing his forehead. "I rather just request time off."

"_Fine, but you better ask for that time off right away_." Kyuubi stated.

"I got it." Naruto said as he fell asleep on the couch.

-SB-

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage office with a request for time off in hand. He woke up that morning still tired for his previous mission. He quickly filled out the time off form and was now waiting for his turn to talk to her. Suddenly he heard a loud crash come from the office. Naruto's mind went to the worst thing and he quickly burst into the office ready to attack, only to see a stack of paperwork fly across the room.

"I can't take it anymore." Tsunade shouted. "Why is there so much paperwork?"

"Maybe because you let the civilian council give you such stupid request." Naruto said as he picked up one of the request, "a request to give the old Uchiha to the Haruno family and allow them to turn it into a spa for their family. That is completely stupid."

"I know but they have the right to ask these request," Tsunade said rubbing her forehead.

"You can get someone else to do it." Naruto said. "If it not essential to the village security then you should give it to someone else."

"I want to but no one wants to do it." She said.

"Then order someone to do it." Naruto replied. "You're the Hokage you can make anyone do what you want."

"Are you offering? "She said sweetly.

Naruto gave her a dirty look, "Not funny." He replied and then handed her his vacation request.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked over the piece of paper.

"It's a vacation request form." He replied as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I can see that," She said as she looked over the sheet. Her eyes grew wide when she saw for how long it was. "Three months! Why are you asking for that much time off?"

Naruto looked his seragate grandmother in the eyes and sighed, "I'm tired." He said rubbing his forehead, "I've been on too many s-class missions lately. I really need a break."

"But what about your duty?" Tsunade asked wondering why he was asking for time off.

"I just tired," Naruto said, "I been going none stop for the last two years. I burned out. If I do another s-class mission I don't think I come back from it."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked

-Flashback-

Naruto stood outside of the Iwa base, he used his Kage bushin to scout their defenses and soon found a way into the base. After the end of the war the relation between Iwa and Konoha had become strained once looked around and silently ran across the field to the wall. He looked around and then proceeded to scale the wall. As he reached the top, he noticed a sentry near his position. He silently made his way over to the sentry. He waited for the right moment and pulled him from the wall, slitting his throat before letting him fall the ground.

Naruto slowly sneaks towards the inner part of the base placing explosive tags as he goes. He soon reached the war room. He checks to make sure that it is empty and made his way inside. He proceeded to sweep the office and for the scoll. He found it and proceeded to leave the war room, but as he was about to head out an Iwa Jonin walks in. Naruto froze and looked at the enemy shinobi.

"INTRUDOR!" the Iwa Jonin shouted making Naruto bolt out of the room, taking out the Jonin as he past. He ran down the hall dodging the enemy shinobi that blocked his path. He jumped out a window and lands in the main yard. Soon his is surrounded by all the Iwa nin in the base ready to attack him.

"Damn." He thought and got ready to fight. Soon one of the Iwa nin attacked throwing a kunai at Naruto. He dodged to the side and let it the kunai fly pass. He took out his own and proceeded to get into his defensive stance.

"Get him." The one of the Iwa nin shouted and soon three mud dragons flew towards him. Naruto dodged to the side letting it take out a few of the Iwa's forces. He then added wind chakra to his kunai and attacked the closest enemy. He takes his head off with one swipe but soon another took his place. As he took out enemies left and right he couldn't help but get tired. Even with his ungodly stamina, he couldn't keep up this pace for long.

"Damn I need to end this quick." Naruto said as he was bogged down taking down shinobi after shinobi. He jumped back and flashed the handsigns to activate the explosive tags, "Can you guys say boom." Naruto said and the entire base exploded. Naruto flew through the air and landed in the forest a few meters from the base. He was covered in burns and most of his clothes were gone. He slowly sat up as his burns started to heal. He got up and limped away from the base, tired from a very grueling mission.

-End of flashback-

"I really don't think I can servive another mission like that." Naruto said with a heavy sigh.

Tsunade looked into his eyes and could see that he was burned out. His heart wasn't into it anymore. "You really are burned out aren't you." Tsunade said with a sad smile. She knew that if she sent him on anymore missions he would not come back alive. Naruto only nodded and and Tsunade smiled, "Vacaction request granted."

"really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes," Tsunade said with a smile, " I can't have one of my best shinobi out there and not at his best."

"Thanks baa-chan." Naruto said with a small smile. "I really need this."

"You're welcome." Tsunade said and she pulled him into a hug.

-SB-

Naruto sat at home relaxing thankful that his request was put through. He sat in his apartment and looked around. He was getting hungry and he wasn't in the mood for instant ramen, so he went over to his phone and planned to order some Ichiruka Ramen. He looked around for his phone book but couldn't find it.

"I can remember it," he said to himself and started to dial. Soon the phone began to ring and a voice answered on the other end. "Welcome to the goddess helpline, I be with you In one moment."

"What, wrong number," Naruto said and was about to hang up the phone when suddenly a light appered from it. A girl with long black hair, with weird marking on her face came out of his phone. She wore a strange kind of dress that showed of her beauty. Naruto couldn't help but stare, to him she was like an angel but soon his shinobi instincts kicked in.

The girl finished coming out of the phone and smiled, "Hi I am Skuld, Goddess first class, unlimi…wahaaa." She said as Naruto tackled her to the ground kunai in hand.

He puts the blade to her neck and stared into her eyes with anger, "Who the hell are you and how did you get into my apartment."

"I…I'm…" She started to stammer but Naruto pushed the blade closer to her neck.

"Answer me." He stated looking into her eyes. Skuld looked back at him in fear. She could see the harden warrior in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh what have I gotten myself into." She thought as she looked at the man on top of her. She couldn't take it anymore and she started to cry, "Whaaaaaaa" she screamed causing Naruto to look at her with concern. He let up off her neck with his kunai but still held her down.

"Who are you." Naruto asked a little more calmly.

"If you would get off me I will tell you." She mumbled and Naruto got off her slowly.

"Talk," he ordered kunai still in hand

"As I was saying before," Skuld said standing up, "I am Skuld, Goddess First Class, Unlimited license."

"A goddess?" Naruto said with a look of disbelief. "Yeah right."

"I am too." She said getting annoyed, "I came out of the phone."

"You could have been using transportation Justu for all I know." Naruto replied.

"I am too," Skuld whined. "Anyway I am here to grant you a wish."

"Sure, let's say that you're really a 'Goddess" Naruto said, "Why would you grant me a wish?"

"You are a person who has had a painful life, but you never gave in," she said as she remember what she had read in his file. "So it was deemed that you would get one wish. You can wish for anything, money, power, the destruction of the world, anything."

Naruto looked at her and could see that she wasn't lying. "You're serious aren't you." He said

"Yes." Skuld said.

"I finally lost it." He said to himself as he sat down on his couch. "I'm seeing a beautiful girl claiming to be a goddess, and she offering me a wish."

"Kit I think she is actually a Goddess," Kyuubi said, "I would know if you went insane and your still the same idiot."

"You're not being serious are you Kyuubi." Naruto asked.

"I am," Kyuubi said, "she is a goddess."

"Oh, well great." He said and passed out.

-SB-

"Oh my head,"Naruto said as he slowly came too. He noticed that he was laying against something soft and saw Skuld lookind down at him.

"Feeling better?" she asked as Naruto just nodded.

"This is nice." He said closing his eyes again. "I wish you and I could stay like this forever." He said. Suddenly a light began to surround Skuld causing Naruto to jump away from her. The light shot into the air creating a huge hole in his roof,soon it died down and she stopped glowing. She quickly got up and rain to the phone and dialed. She talked quickly for a few minutes before hanging it up.

She smiled at him and said, "It seems your wish has been granted, I will now be with you forever."

Naruto nodded before fainting once again.

**Well this is a preview of an idea I had just gotten. I will love to write it but my other stories take priority. I love to hear your comments on this story idea and also give me ideas to make it better. Please review and tell me what you think. Hope to hear from you all soon.**


	2. House goes up in flames and new home

Naruto woke up rubbing his head in pain, "What hit me," he mumbled as he sat up. "Did I set off to many explosive tags again, because I had the strangest dream?"

"It wasn't a dream." A voice said from behind him, Naruto quickly turned and saw Skuld standing there giving him a death glare.

"Oh crap." He said only to be grabbed by the collar and shook violently

"You idiot why did you have to wish for me to stay with you forever," Skuld yelled at the top of her lungs, "I mean what idiot beside Kenichi would wish that! But no I had to find that idiot!"

"Will you please stop shaking me?" Naruto said as he tried to get out of the Goddess death grip but he was stuck.

"I mean you were my first person to call my line and now I am stuck with you." Skuld said as she stopped shaking him, soon tears began to fall down her face. "I mean why did you wish that, why couldn't you wish for something like money."

"I don't know," he said as he sat down next to here. "I was just saying what I was feeling. I really didn't think this would happy."

"Well happy now?" she said as she started to cry. Naruto didn't know what to do so he pulled her close and held her.

"It's ok," he murmured as she cried into her shoulder. "We'll figure it out." Skuld just kept on crying while Naruto held her.

After a few minutes she was out of tears and hiccupped. "Feel better?" he asked her hoping she would not try and shake him to death.

"Yeah thanks." She said as she broke the hold. "Sorry I don't even know your name?"

"Oh sorry," he said as he got up and extended his hand "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Skuld," She replied and shook his hand. Naruto smiled and looked around and noticed that his apartment was a mess, also that there was a gapping hole in his roof.

"Oh crap," Naruto said as a squad of Anbu suddenly burst through his windows and surround Skuld blade drawn. Skuld watched in horror as she was surrounded and had six short swords pointed at her.

"Uzumaki are you all right?" a neko-masked Anbu asked him.

Naruto sighed, "I am fine," he stated, "nothing happened."

"Then what was the light the burst through your roof a few minutes ago?" Neko asked him.

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "Well is started like this….." he proceed to explain all the had happened since he lef the Hokage office. As he told his story Neko couldn't believe what she was heard. The girl sitting on Naruto floor was a Goddess and came here to grant him a wish, and he wished she would stay with him forever.

After Naruto finished Neko looked at him and said, "Is that what really happened or are you pranking us again?"

Naruto held his hand up in surrender, "I swear I am not lying. She is a goddess."

"Then you don't mind if we take her to the Hokage and question her?" she asked him.

"Go ahead." He said as if nothing was wrong.

Skuld her this and paled, "I don't think that's a good idea." She said getting everyone to look at her.

"Why is that?" Neko asked.

"Naruto wished I would stay with him forever, so I have to be with him at all times or something bad will happen." Skuld said

"Yeah right," Neko said and pulled Skuld to her feet. "Let's go"

As they exited the apartment Naruto felt saw a bolt of lightning suddenly appear and strike the gap between Neko and Skuld. They both jumped back and Skuld ran back to Naruto. "See I told you."

"that was just an coincidence," Neko said only to have one of her squadmates whisper something in her ear. She nodded and paled under her mask. "It seem that you both are wanted at the Hokage's office."

Naruto just nodded and lead Skuld out the door and towards the Hokage tower. In his mind though he was scared, "I am soo dead."

-SB-

Skuld and Naruto stood in front of the Tsunade. Skuld held onto Naruto's arm tightly scared of all the people with swords and blades around her. Tsunade looked at the pair and sighed. Why oh why does something weird always seem to happen to Naruto. She had enough to deal with. After the war their relation with Iwa went downhill when Iwa asked for Naruto to live in their village saying it was more secure the Konoha. It was instantly turned down by the rest of the alliance, but Iwa was known for holding grudges. So for the past year a mini-war has been going on between the two villages. The rest of the alliance was staying out of the conflict. Now she had to deal with this situation, her life couldn't get worse.

"Please explain to me what happened at your apartment?" She said and Naruto proceeded to explain once again what had happened since he left her office earlier that day. Tsunade listened intently but soon began to think he had lost it, as he got deeper into her story. As soon as he finished Tsunade gave him an exasperated look. "Do you think I am insane? That is the biggest bunch of bull I have ever heard and trust me I heard a lot."

"I am not lying Obaa-chan!" Naruto stated only to receive a punch in the face sending him across the room.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" she shouted as Naruto got up.

"Not too." He said sheepishly.

Tsunade sighed knowing that no matter what she said he would always call her that. "Back to the matter at hand, is there any proof that she is a Goddess?"

"Isn't my word good enough?" Said Skuld with a frown on her face.

"No it is not," Tsunade said, "Unless you can prove that you are a goddess will be forced to detain you and make sure you're not a threat to the village."

Skuld eyes widen in fear, they would lock her up just for not proving what she said was true, "These people are paranoid." She thought and wondered what she would do.

Naruto grabbed her hand out of instinct and squeezed it in reassurance, "It will be fine. Just do the phone thing you did with me earlier."

"Do you have a phone in another room?" Skuld asked and Tsunade nodded. One of the Anbu led her out of the room and down the hall until they reached a room filled with books.

"Phone is on the table to your right." The Anbu said and Skuld nodded in thanks. She picked up the reicever and disappeared into it, much to the surprise of the Anbu. Soon the phone rang in the Hokage office and Tsunade picked it up only to drop it when she saw a hand come out of the receiver. Naruto sighed and grabbed the hand pulling Skuld out.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Skuld asked with hope.

"It shows you have power but doesn't prove you are a Goddess." Tsunade said, much to Skuld disappointment. "But it shows you have power, I am willing to let you stay if you promise to stay in the village at all times."

"I promise." Skuld said with a bow, she was glad to be off the hook. These people weren't like Kenichi and his friends. They seemed to be able to kill someone at any moment.

"That's good, you will be under Naruto's supervision," Tsunade said with a smile. "Enjoy your stay in Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage." Skuld said with another bow. "I'm saved."

Suddenly a Anbu stepped into the office and saluted, "Hokage-sama there is a problem."

"What is it." She asked the Anbu.

"It seems that Uzumaki apartment complex was set on fire and burned to the ground." He said.

Naruto looked at the Anbu, "WHAT?" he shouted. "How did that happen?"

"It seems a bolt of lightning struck some old wiring causing the fire." The Anbu said causing Naruto to bang his head against the wall.

"Why me?" he said as he banged his head against the wall.

"It will be ok." Skuld said trying to calm him down.

"Sure, I can always go back to my apartment and sit in my room and cry." He said sarcastically.

"Now Naruto there is no need to get mad." Tsunade said with a smile. "I have the perfect place for you two to stay."

"Really?" Naruto said surprised.

"Yeah follow me." Tsunade said and got up out of her chair. Naruto nodded and he and Skuld followed Tsunade out of the office.

-SB-

"Here we are" Tsunade said as they stood in front of the abandon Uchiha complex. "You can live here."

Naruto looked at the the complex in awe, "You want us to live here?"

Tsunade nodded, "It was either give it to you or let the Harunos take it over. I rather have you here than them."

Naruto smiled and gave Tsunade a hug, "Thanks baa-chan."

Tsunade tried to calm her anger and hugged him back, "Your welcome."

Skuld looked at the compound with a smile, "Yes I living in a masion take that Urd." She thought as they entered the grounds. She looked around and saw that it was left alone for a long time, many of the plants that were well kept before were growing all over, as she entered the house she could literally see the dust covering everything.

"Wow" was all she could say as they looked around the house.

"It's going to be a lot of cleaning." Naruto said and Skuld nodded in a agreement. As they looked around the house Tsunade slowly snuck away from the pair leaving a note in her wake. Naruto turned around to talk to her but only found her note, it said, "Sorry to leave but had some sak..i mean paperwork to do bye." In the corner was a chibi picture of Tsunade giving them the piece sign.

"She would ditch us," Naruto said with a sigh as he pictured Tsunade sitting at a bar.

"She must not like to work." Skuld said with as she facepanned.

"She rather drink and gamble," he said with sigh. "Well might as well get started. **Kage Bushin."**

A cloud of smoke filled the air and as it cleared standing there were ten clones of Naruto. Skuld eyes widen as she saw his clone. "Th….thats not possible." She stammered as she watched the clones get to work.

Naruto turned to look at her and smiled, "Of course it is." He said as if it was a common things. 'You never seen clones before?"

She gave him a evil look, "If course I seen clones before." She shouted, "I have made some with one of my inventions but your human you can't make clones appear out of thin air."

"They don't appear out of thin air," Naruto said, "I made them with chakra."

"Chakra?" Skuld asked confused, this wasn't covered in her books back home.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, Chakra, it is the combination of the physical and spiritual engeries in everyone bodies. Shinobi like me have trained since a young age to use chakra hence I can make clones."

"but but but," she stammered but Naruto put a finger to her mouth.

"Just go with it." He said causing her to blush.

-SB-

Hinata stood outside of the new Uzumaki compound with a basket filled with cookies she had made. She had heard that Naruto's apartment complex had burned down and she hoped he was alright. She was glad to find out he was at the Hokage's office at the time. She had baked the cookies hoping to get closer to him. After the fight with Pein, she and Naruto said he didn't remember what she was sad, she vowed to get closer to him. Unfortantly the war had kept them apart. Now she planned to get her man and show everyone she was going to get her man. She knocked on the gate only to hear shouting coming from inside. She listened and heard two voices one male and the other female, it seemed that they were arguing. She pushed opened the gate and entered the compound as she walked she heard the voices get louder.

"No I not going to get rid of perfectly good furinature," she heard Naruto shouted.

"Its old and worn we need to get new furinature." The female voice shouted at him

"Its fine." Naruto shouted back.

"Then you sit on it." She shouted back.

"Fine," Naruto said and the sound of steps could be heard. "See it fine."

The female voice seem to back down and a sigh was heard. Hinata heard enough and knocked, soon footsteps could be heard and the door opened.

"Yes." Said a girl about Hinata height, with long black hair, with strange marking on her face.

"H…hello." Hinata stammered getting nervous, "I was ….hoping to see Naruto?"

The girl nodded, "The idiots in there." She said and lead her back to the living room where Naruto was sitting on a couch.

"Hey Hinata," he said with a smile.

"He….hello Naruto," she said blushing, "I brought you cookies, I heard what happened at your apartment so I wanted to make sure your ok."

Naruto smiled and took the basket from her, "Thanks Hinata you the best."

"Yo…You're welcome," Hinata stammered as Naruto's hand brushed against her. She would of fainted at the small form of contact when she was younger but she had gotten better at being around him. Skuld watched the scene and got annoyed.

"Who the hell is she?" she thought as she watched the interaction between them. "I'm the only one who can make him smile like that. Wait what am I think."

"Excuse me?" Skuld said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh sorry Skuld," Naruto said and faced her, "this is my friend Hinata, Hinata this is Skuld, she my….well what exactly are you."

"I the one who going to stay by your side forever remember," she said causing Hinata to get mad.

"What do you mean stay by his side foreve?" Hinata said with a little anger.

"Exactly what it means," Skuld said, "no run along and let us continue our cleaning."

Hinata looked at Skuld and narrowed her eyes, "No, I like to help,you know what they say. More hands make light work." She said.

"It ok," Naruto started to say but Skuld cut him off.

"Let her help." Skuld said with anger. "I won't lose to a girl like you." She thought with a evil laugh.

"You're so kind." Hinata said, "You're not taking my Naruto, you hussy." She thought.

Naruto watched how they interacted and felt a sense of dread. "This is going to be a long day." He thought to himself.

** Ok here the next chapter, I have to admit you guys really made me want to write this. I will be working on making sure I post regular for all my stories so hopefully I can get it down. Please review and tell me what you think. Next on Ah!my Ninja. Cleaning wars Hyuuga Vs Goddess who will win? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Cleaning wars and taking to big sis

Naruto stood as still as a statue as he watched the two girls clean.

"Why me?" he thought as he watched Hinata clean the kitchen like a woman on a mission. He watched as she quickly washed all the dishes and dries them as well. While Hinata cleaned the kitchen Skuld was upstairs cleaning the bed rooms. Before she left to clean the rooms she had pulled out a large machine that looked a small human.

She gave both Naruto and Hinata a crazed looked and introduced the robot, "This is Banpei, the all-purpose robot, he cook, cleans, and protect the house from any intruders. He is the my most exquisite creation."

Naruto and Hinata just nodded and watched as Skuld and Banpei walk upstairs. Now he stood in the living room stuck dumb by the entire scene. Suddenly and explosion is heard from above and Naruto is brought out of his stupor. He heads straight up to the top only to find in filled with smoke. He quickly went through a series of handsigns and said, '**Futon:Great Wind Breakthrough.** He blows the smoke away and looked around for Skuld. He found her in one of the side bedrooms with a broken Banpei next to her. He saw the burn marks on her arms and knelt down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked as he checked her arms.

Skuld looked at him and tried not to cry, "I was cleaning and I reached the desk, I went to open the bottom draw but it blew up."

Naruto picked her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs; Hinata noticed this and walked over. She was worried for Skuld because of the burns but felt jealous of the other girl as she was in Naruto's arm.

"They had traps up there." He said as he set Skuld down on the couch. He turned towards Hinata, "Can you watch her for me, I going to go check to see if there are anymore traps."

Hinata nodded and watched Naruto disappear up the stairs. She turned towards Skuld and sees that she trying to heal her arms. Unfortunately, she wasn't doing a good job of it.

Hinata took pity on her and stopped her before she hurt herself, "Let me do it." She said and Skuld just nodded.

"Thank you." Skuld replied as Hinata healed her.

"It's fine," Hinata said with a smile, "I always help people in need."

"That's nice." Skuld said as they sat there quietly waiting for Naruto to return from checking for traps.

Hinata looked at Skuld, "S..So whats your relation to Naruto?" she asked hoping to get more information out of her.

Skuld looked at the wall in anger, "He wished we would be together forever." She replied making Hinata go wide eye.

"So…are…y…you…." Hinata start to say but it was quickly lost as she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah I am going to live with him forever." Skuld said making Hinata blush. Skuld looked at her and thought, "What's her problem?" then she remembers when Belldandy was like that when she thought of Kenichi.

"You like him don't you." Skuld said making the Hyuga blush more.

"W…wha…..what are you talking about?" Hinata said trying to brush it off, but Skuld wouldn't drop it.

"You really do like him." She said as she watched Hinata turn even redder. "Well that too bad, I be with him for now on so you lost your chance. I mean come on you can't compete with a Goddess like me."

"H…he….doesn't belong to you," Hinata retorted as she got mad. "This hussy not getting my Naruto."

Skuld looked at her and gave chuckled, "Like you can win, I am Skuld Goddess First-Class Unlimited License. I don't lose."

Hinata stood up and looked straight at Skuld with hate, "He's mine!" she said, "I love Naruto, he belongs with me."

Skuld just wave her off, "Not anymore," she said simply only to barely dodge a strike from Hinata. "What are you doing?" Skuld shouted as she dodged another strike.

"I won't let you take Naruto for me." Hinata said and went to strike Skuld again. Skuld avoided it and ran for the door. Hinata followed her and was tackled to the ground by Skuld. She rolls knocking Skuld off her and gets on top of Skuld, she holds her down and make sure she could move, "He's mine."

Skuld looked up at Hinata with stubbornness, "Like I would let you win like that." She said, "I call for Lighting" A bolt of lightning came down and strike nearly hit Hinata. She had dodged just in time and watched as Skuld got up off the ground. She summons another bolt of lightning and sent it at Hinata. While they fought Naruto was busy checking the other room. The Uchihas had placed sound blocking seals all around the house so he was oblivious to the fight. Suddenly an explosion rocked the house. Naruto had hit the deck hoping it wasn't an explosion he cause. He waited for a few moments but felt another tremor rock the house.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought as he headed out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around and saw that Hinata and Skuld were missing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of lighting and he rushed towards it. Once he was outside he saw Hinata and Skuld fighting. Skuld was on top of Hinata and was pulling her hair while Hinata was trying to throw the other girl off. She threw Skuld off and tried to hit one of her Chakra points only for Skuld to barely dodge the strike.

Skuld barely dodged the strike and shouted, "I summon forth Lighting." She shot the bolt at Hinata who dodged out of the way only to strike Naruto. The lighting hit the blonde making him spasm. As it left his body he stood for a moment before falling to the ground.

"NARUTO!' Both girls shouted and ran towards him as his world turned dark.

-SB-

"What hit me." Naruto asked as he opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Hinata and Skuld looking down at him "What happened?"

"Ummm…"Hinata started to say trying to figure out an excause for what happened.

"Well," Skuld started to say but it seemed both girls couldn't get the words out.

While this was going on Naruto remembered the fight and getting hit by lighting, "You know what just forget it," he said as he looked at the two girls. "I need a break, I see you in the morning Skuld." He waved to them and headed up the stair ready to sleep and forget everything that had happened in favor of ramen filled dreams.

"This is your fault," Skuld said pointing her figure at Hinata.

"How is this my fault?" Skuld asked.

"If you didn't say those things Naruto wouldn't be mad at us." Hinata said

'Well you shouldn't have attacked me in the first place." Skuld said and the pair argued into the night.

-SB-

Naruto slept in the master bedroom, his mind was filled with ramen when he felt the familer pull of a certain fox. Naruto woke up in front of Kyuubi house. He had changed it after he had mastered it's chakra and was glad he was friend with the fox.

"What is it Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he entered the house. He saw the fox laying on it bed looking at him. It's tail wagging behind it.

"I just was wondering what you're going to do about the Goddess?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto took a seat on the ground and sighed, "I have no idea, I mean I barely know her and I wished for her to stay with me forever what was I thinking? I should have wished for my parents to be alive."

"That would have been a good wish but you can't dwell on that now." Kyuubi said, "She here and you have to take care of her."

"I know, I know." He replied, "I just glad I got the time off before this happened or it would be even more complicated."

"Ok, so whats the plan" Kyuubi asked again

"I don't know, get to know here and show her around I guess." Naruto replied only for Kyuubi facepan.

'Really that it?" Kyuubi said, "You're not going to invite her to your room and do it like rabbits in heat."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi in shock, "What the hell ero-kitsune."

"Hey I just saying," Kyuubi replied, "I mean you haven't done that in awhile the last time was at the brothel ero-sennin showed you on your training trips."

"Hey the only reason I went there was because of you," Naruto shouted.

"Sure it was." Kyuubi replied.

"You're the one who gave me the damn heat cycle!" he shouted.

"Hey you wouldn't go into heat if you had a mate." Kyuubi stated. "So all you need to do is mark the Goddess and you'll be set for life."

"I not going to do that!" Naruto said as he blushed.

Kyuubi looked at the blonde and laughed, "You can't hide it from me kit, I know you are attracted to her as well as a few other in this village."

"Why are we talking about this." Naruto said as he blushed

"Because I tired of you not getting any." Kyuubi complained. "I mean you don't even read Icha Icha, l need some from on entertainment."

"You're a pervert," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Am not," Kyuubi stated, "I just have a very healthy interest in the opposite sex."

"Whatever ero-kitune." Naruto said and got up, "I have to go back to my dream see you later."

Kyuubi watched him leave before trainsforming into human form. A lovely lady with long red hair, red eyes, and wearing a very revieling dress. "I just want you to be happy, even if it with another woman" she said and laid down on her bed, her dreams filled with a blonde boy doing very naughty things with her.

"Oh Naruto you naughty boy." She mumbled

-SB-

Skuld woke up the next morning in a bad mood, she had argued with Hinata for awhile but nothing was resolved. All she knew was the Hinata planned on making Naruto hers and she stormed out of the house. Skuld was wondering why she was in love with him. To her he was a idiot who made stupid wishes.

"I wish Belldandy was here." Skuld said with a sight, "She would know what to do. Wait I call her and see what she thinks."

Skuld smiled to herself as she rushed to her phone, she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the phone. Soon someone picked up the other end.

"Goddess helpline control center, Belldandy speaking, how may I be of service." Belldandy said

"Big sis," Skuld said, "I need your advice."

"Of course what is it?" Belldandy asked.

"Well I got a call and the guy wished if I could stay with him forever." Skuld said with a sigh.

Belldandy was surprised, she never expected the Skuld would end up like she did, "Is he like Kenichi?" she asked

"No." Skuld said, "When we first met he held a knife to my throught and asked me how I got into his apartment, then after the wish I was surrounded by six people with swords, next I was forced to prove I was a goddess but they still didn't believe me. After his apartment burned down and we moved into a masion. Then a girl who likes him visited and attacked me. After that he came out and I kinda struck him with lighting. Also the people here use a strange power; the guy who made the wish can make clones of himself like it nothing."

Belldandy listened as Skuld explained her situation; she was surprised at what she was saying. "Oh dear," Belldandy said, "It seems you having a hard time there."

"Yeah," Skuld replied, "It so different from when I lived with Kenichi, at least he was nice. Naruto seems so different."

"So his name is Naruto," Bell thought as she looked up his file, when she pulled it up she saw that it restricted. She tried her password but it didn't work, it would only open with level SS clearance, she only had S level clearance. "Who is this man?" She wondered as she stared at his pictures. "How is he different?"  
>"Well he seems happy but I can see he is really lonely," Skuld said as she remembered looking into his eyes when they first met. "I can't put my finger on it but it seems he has seen things that make most people cringe."<p>

"Ok I go talk to dad and see what he says," Belldandy told her little sister, "I want you to try your best, but remember this, Naruto is a different from Kenichi so don't expect your life to be the same."

"Ok, big sis." Skuld replied, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Belldandy said, "I talk to you later."

Skuld nodded as she heard the other line end. She thought about what her sister had said and walked into the living room. She knew this world was different from the one Kenichi lived in, but she couldn't understand why?"

As she was thinking Naruto had woken up in a bad mood. He remembered his conversation with Kyuubi and frowned.

"Stupid fox," he mumbled as he entered the kitchen, he opened the fridge only to find it empty. He remember that they didn't go shopping.

"Damn it," he muttered and shut the frig forcefully. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He saw Skuld sitting on the couch and sat down next to her.

"We have no food." He stated making Skuld turn her head.

"So lets go get it." She replied.

"That's the plan," Naruto said and headed for the front door. He stopped and turned towards her. "You coming?" Skuld just nodded and got up following him out.

-SB-

Belldandy stood in front of her father; she had asked about Naruto and was waiting for his answer.

"Belldandy," Her father said as she bowed to him, "The man Skuld is currently staying with is a jail of one of the nine. "

"One of the Nine?" Belldandy asked in fear. The Nine were nine powerful demons who could destroy heaven if they all decided to attack. Even Heilde feared their power. They were as ancient as her father was and just as powerful. You could tell by the number of tails that they had which was the strongest.

"Which one does he hold." She asked

Her father was silent for a moment before answering, "He the holder of Nine."

Belldandy looked up in horror, "What are we going to do?"

"I be sending you to go see if he is stable." He said, "If he is not I want you to seal him."

Belldandy didn't like the idea but for Skuld safety she would do it. "I understand."

"Be warned his is very powerful and not to be trifled with." Her father said, "The world he comes from has similar power to us, it not as powerful but they are trained for combat since birth, you were not so be careful."

"Yes father," Belldandy said and left his presence to go to Naruto's world.

**That is chapter three, it took me awhile to get it written do to working on my other two current stories. I like how it turned out and hope you all like it. Next we have the shopping trip, and Belldandy joins the fry. Also the pairing is as follows Skuld/Hinata(maybe)/?/?. The last two have to fit the follow critera. There has to be one girl from each anime. They have to be a often not seen pairing. You need to tell me who you want. The choices I am concidering are Shizune or Shion from Naruto and Lind or Piaorth From AMG. So hit me up. As Always review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Shopping and a visit for big sis

Thought-_'This'_

Speech-"This"

_Kyuubi Speech in mind-'_**this'**

Kyuubi speech-**this**

On with the story

-Chapter Start-

Naruto and Skuld walked down the street to the market. They stood beside each other in silence.

_'Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?'_ Naruto thought to himself as they walked.

"Stupid Naruto, not having any food." Skuld mumbled as they walked.

"So, Skuld, is there anything in particular you like to eat?" Naruto asked, hoping to end the silence.

"As long as you get me ice cream, I'll be happy with anything." She said bluntly, making Naruto sigh in frustration.

"Okay." Naruto said and they continued walking. They soon entered the market area and proceed to enter the grocery store. Naruto grabbed a cart and headed down the aisle, soon filling the basket with many different kinds of foods. When they entered the frozen section, Skuld proceed to clear most of the shelves of ice cream.

"_Wow_." Naruto said as he watched the cart fill with the frozen delight. "Isn't that a little much?"

Skuld looked at him and scoffed, "You can never have too much ice cream! It's the best!"

"I'm sorry, but the best thing to eat is ramen! it is the food of the gods!" He said with conviction.

"No it's not!" Skuld stated, "We should hardly ever eat ramen, it's too fattening."

"Blasphemy" Naruto stated, "Ramen is the best food in the _world_!"

"No, it's not." She said as they headed towards the register.

"Yes it is." Naruto stated as he entered the line to check out.

Skuld looked at him and sighed. "No it's not."

"Yes"

'No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YESSSSS"

"NOOOO"

"YESSSSSSS!" Naruto said, as it was their turn to pay. The cashier watched them argue and wondered what the problem was.

"Umm… excuse me?" she said, getting the pair's attention.

"It's going to be 8,205 yen please." She said.

Naruto nodded and pulled out his frog wallet, whispered "I'm sorry Gama-Chan," and handed the cashier the money. Skuld looked at him as he did this and giggled.

The cashier saw this and smiled, 'You're a cute couple when you're not fighting."

Naruto and Skuld looked at her, "We are _not_ together." Naruto said.

"Yeah! I'd rather not date an idiot like him." She said.

"Why you little…" He said, but he sighed and held in his anger. He grabbed the bags and headed out of the store not looking to see if Skuld was following.

"Hey! wait for me." Skuld said as she ran after him. She caught up with him quickly and gave him a dirty look. "You nearly left me behind."

"Darn." Naruto said sarcastically, making Skuld give him another dirty look. Naruto ignored her and continued to walk. As they walked a few people noticed the pair.

"Isn't that Naruto?" said a girl with pink hair to the girl next to her.

"Yeah it is, and who's that with him?" Said the other girl, a blonde with long hair wearing a purple top and skirt.

"Who is that with him?" Said a boy with black spiky hair, red markings on his face, and a large dog right beside him. "She's hot."

"Kiba, stop being a pervert." The blonde said, hitting him in the back of the head.

Kiba rubbed his head and gave the blonde a dirty look, "That hurt." He mumbled only to watch the pink haired girl walk towards Naruto and Skuld. Ino and Kiba followed close behind, not wanting to be left out.

"Hey Naruto!" She called getting him to turn. When he saw the group, he smiled a little bit.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, Kiba" he said with a smile. "What're you guys up to?"

"Nothing much," Kiba said as he petted Akamaru's head. "Who's the hottie with you?"

Skuld blushed at the comment, but didn't like the way the boy was looking at her. She moved a bit behind Naruto. All the others noticed this.

"This is Skuld." Naruto said, "She is new to the village and I am showing her around."

_'Oh, so this is the girl Hinata is jealous of_.' Ino thought with an internal evil smile. "So what brings her to the village?"

_'Crap!'_ Naruto thought as he tried to think of an excuse, but Sakura saved him.

"That's personal! you shouldn't be asking things like that." Sakura said to Ino, shaking her head.

"But I want to know." Ino replied.

Sakura looked at the blonde girl with a stern look. "No, you just want to spread the gossip."

"Who, me?" Ino said innocently.

"Yes, you," Sakura said as Ino smiled sheepishly. She turned towards Naruto and Skuld as she smiled, "You two have a good day. I'll see you later." She said as she pushed her two friends away from the pair.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto said with a sigh and started to walk towards his home with Skuld right beside him.

"So who were they?" Skuld asked as they walked.

"They're some friends I grew up with." Naruto said as they walked. Skuld noticed that as he spoke of them, he looked a little sad.

"That's nice." Skuld said wondering why he looked so sad talking of his friends. "But the guy with red marks on his face scared me."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "That's Kiba. He's a loyal friend but most of the time he thinks with his other head."

"What other head?" Skuld asked making Naruto stop and turn to look at her.

"Wha...okay, never mind," he said with a tone of annoyance, then he continued.

"Hey! what do you mean think with his other head?" Skuld said as she followed Naruto back to the house.

-SB-

Belldandy walked towards the gates of Konoha with her usual smile on her face. She was having a wonderful time in this world, but she could see that it had a lot of dangers. She was told the people here used a power called chakra, a mixture of spiritual and physical energies in their bodies. There were some who could use this power to such an extent they could go toe to toe with a first class goddess. She just hoped that her sister was ok. She was worried about her roommate, and the demon he held. Everyone in heaven knew of the nine. They were once together as a being with ten tails, so powerful that even her father and Hild feared it. It was then sealed by a powerful human known as the Rikudo Sennin, The Sage of the Six Paths, he was a human of this world who had special eyes that allowed him to subdue the ten-tailed beast and seal it away. By doing this he created the nine. Many years later most of the nine were sealed, but they are still to be feared.

She was pulled out of her musing when she reached the gates. "Hello." She said pleasantly making the two gate keepers turn to look at her. They couldn't take their eyes of her. She was beautiful.

Izumo was the first to recover and slowly smiled, "Hello, what brings you to Konoha?"

"I am here to see my sister," she said with a smile.

"You have a sister?" Izumo said, "I have lived here all my life and I've never seen anyone as pretty as you."

"Why thank you." Belldandy replied. "Yes I do have a sister who lives here, she just moved in. She is staying with a man name Naruto Uzumaki."

"What, you mean the girl everyone is talking about?" Kotetsu said, finally entering the conversation, "That's your sister?"

"That's right." Belldandy said with a smile. Both guys couldn't help but smile as well.

Kotetsu pulled out a clipboard and handed it to Belldandy, "Well all you have to do is sign in here and you're free to go."

Belldandy nodded and signed her name down. She handed the clipboard back to Kotetsu and smiled, waving and entered the village leaving Izumo and Kotetsu to watch her walk away.

"Wow," they both said at the same time.

Belldandy walked around the village and couldn't help but marvel at how well it was built. Everything was well placed, and not one building looked out of place. She continued to walk, and soon entered the center of the village.

"Wow, it's very busy here." She said as she looked around. She wondered where Skuld could be when she heard someone talking.

"Damn that Uzumaki! Why does he end up with a hot girl?" A guy said as he walked past with two girls.

One of the girls looked at him and sighed, "You're such a pervert." She said and stepped away from him.

"I am not a pervert." The boy said, "I just have a healthy attraction to the opposite sex. Also, the ladies can't resist this." As he flexed his muscles, much to his companions ire.

"Kiba, do that again and so help me, I will make sure you don't leave a hospital bed for months!" The pinked haired girl said.

Kiba backed away from her fear in his eyes. "Sorry Sakura."

"You're forgiven," Sakura said, "But I don't think it a good idea to talk about that girl with Naruto. We don't know who she is, but she's with Naruto so there's nothing we should worry about."

"Fine." Kiba spat out.

Belldandy walked over and tapped the pink haired girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me." She said, getting her attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sakura said looking at the woman before her. She had to admit, she was beautiful. Kiba, on the other hand, was drooling at the sight of her. Ino looked at him and sighed.

"Pick up your tongue off the floor you stupid mutt." She said and hit Kiba in the head again. Kiba rubbed his head in trying to alleviate the pain and gave Ino a dirty look. Belldandy watched this scene and laughed at their antics.

She looked at Sakura who looked annoyed that she hadn't asked her question. "I was wondering if you can point me to where Naruto Uzumaki lives." She said, all three suddenly went stiff.

Sakura stared at Belldandy for a second, and then asked in a cold voice, "What is your business with Uzumaki?"

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you. The business I have with Mr. Uzumaki is the person staying with him. She is my sister and I would very much like to make sure she is ok," responded Belldandy.

"Wait, so the girl that Naruto was with earlier is your sister?" Kiba said with surprise.

"Yes she is." Belldandy said with a smile.

Kiba fumed when he heard this. "Damn Uzumaki, why is he getting all the hotties." He thought.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sakura demanded.

Belldandy reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a picture. It was of her and the girl with Naruto earlier, "This should do it." She replied. "This was taken a few days before she came here."

Sakura took the picture and could see the resemblance between the two women, so she let her cold demeanor drop and smiled. "Sure I'll show you where he lives."

"Oh, thank you very much." Belldandy said and followed the group towards Naruto's home.

-SB-

Naruto and Skuld were putting the food away in silence. They would look at each other every now and then, but would always quickly turn away.

_'What's up man?'_ Naruto asked himself as he finished putting away the food.

**'You like the girl.' **Kyuubi said, starting their connection.

_'I do not.'_ He retorted, _'I mean I barely know her.'_

**'But you do feel a connection to her.' **Kyuubi said, **'and don't deny it. I can see it every time you look at her. **Naruto didn't answer, making Kyuubi smile, '**Why don't you get to know her? She is going to be with you forever.'**

_'I know that,'_ he said, but Kyuubi could see that he was still reluctant.

**'But…?'** Kyuubi asked finally

_'I can't love anyone till Madara and the bastard_ _are dead.'_ He thought with a sad smile, _'If I love anyone, they will use them against me and I would lose. I can't let that happen.'_

Kyuubi looked at her (ooh, interesting, a fem-Kyuubi. Or it could be a typo. Whatever) jailor with sadness, **'It is ok to love,'** she said unmasking her voice a little. **'Love will help you get stronger give you something to protect.'**

He listened to what Kyuubi had said and knew it was right, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of his fear.

Kyuubi sensed this and knew he needed love, **'Love is what you need my** **Kitsu... I mean kit without it you will be forever alone.'** Kyuubi cut the connection to let her container think. She sat on her bed, head resting against the wall. "You need love my Kitsune." She whispered through her tears.

-With Skuld-

She looked at Naruto as he put the food away; he seemed far away, yet there at the same time. She couldn't tell if he was thinking or just not wanting to talk. It unnerved her how different he was from all the other humans she had met. They seemed to have problems, but none that seemed to consume their lives. Yet Naruto was a different beast altogether. She could see that he was a warrior and knew how to kill people. She remembered when they first met he held a knife to her neck and demanded to know who she was or he shouldn't kill her. He used a power similar to hers and always seemed on guard. Finally, he always seemed to be carrying a heavy burden and wouldn't tell her what it was.

_'Why is he this way?'_ she thought. _'He seems so, alone.'_

She was pulled out of her musing when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. " Skuld said and walked towards the front of the house. As she opened the door she saw the last person she expected to see.

"Hello Skuld." Belldandy said with a smile on her face.

Skuld stood frozen for moment before tackling Belldandy in a hug and yelling "BIG SIS!"

-AN-

**That is the next chapter, it was a good chapter to write and I can't wait to continue. I have** **been trying to get a good flow to my stories and would love you guys to tell me what the good things are about them and what is the bad. Please keep it tasteful and nice, flamers will be hit with lightning. So as always please review and tell me what you think. Also thank Kewllewk for beta the story, thanks for the help. PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	5. Meeting Belldandy and Someone on the way

Belldandy was surprised as she was tackled to the ground by Skuld, tears streaming down her face. "I am so happy that you are here." She stammered out.

Belldandy patted her head and smiled, "I'm glad I am here too." She said.

Skuld dried her tears and looked at her sister, "So, what brings you here?"

Belldandy smiled, "I was sent here by the All-Mighty One to check on you and to meet the person who made the wish."

Skuld smiled, "Well then come on in." she said and pulled Belldandy inside. She was soon in the living room of the home and they saw Naruto sitting on the couch looking over something. What surprised them was he was inspecting his weapons. Laid out on the table were Kunai, Shuriken, a pair of trench knives, a set of explosive tags, blank scrolls, and sealing ink. Both Belldandy and Skuld watched with shock as he picked up one of his kunai and tested the sharpness, then threw it at a target dummy in the yard. He smiled at the result and continued to look over his weapons.

Skuld looked at him with anger and stomped over to him, "What are to doing, idiot!"

Naruto looked up at her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, "what does it look I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically.

"It looks like you plan to skewer me!" she shouted at him, and he just stared at her before bursting out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he tried to control his laughing. When he was finally able to breathe he looked at her and shook his head, "I was just cleaning and sharpening my weapons. It's been while since I did this."

"Can't you do that later? We have a visitor." she stated, hoping he would comply.

"That's fine," Naruto replied and continued to clean his weapons.

Skuld stared at him with anger, "That means you need to stop cleaning your weapons!" she hissed.

"Um… no." Naruto replied and finished with another Kunai, testing the sharpness he once again threw it at the target.

"Put them away." She said, and then she reached for one of his kunai only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

"Don't touch my stuff." He warned, "You could get hurt."

"I wouldn't get hurt if you would put them away." She replied.

"I need them to be clean so I can use them if necessary." He replied and let go of her wrist.

Skuld looked at the blonde shinobi with anger and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was surprised at first but soon got over it and pinned the girl to the ground. "Don't do that again." Naruto said as he held Skuld down.

"Um excuse me?" voice filled the air and Naruto turned to see a tall, good-looking blonde standing near the couch.

Naruto looked up at her, "And you are?"

"Hello, I am Belldandy, Skuld's sister." She said with a smile. Naruto looked down at Skuld and then looked at Belldandy.

"Can't see it." He said as he looked at Skuld. "Are you sure you two are related?"

Skuld pushed him off her with anger, "Of course we are related, you idiot!"

Naruto sighed and got up, "Fine whatever," he said and headed towards Belldandy. "So what brings you to Konoha?"

Belldandy smiled, "I am here to check on my sister, The All-Mighty One has order me to observe you."

"So you are staying here?" he asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes I will." She said with a smile, "I hope you take good care of me."

Naruto smiled at her and headed towards the backyard. He soon found himself near the fence and started to bang hid head against the fence.

'_Why me_?' he thought

Kyuubi watched her container and snickered, '_**Kami loves you**__.' _She said.

_'I'm not in the mood Kyuubi_' Naruto replied as he stopped hitting his head.

'_**I can't help it**__.'_ She replied, _**'I just like to tease you.'**_

Naruto just sighed and headed back to the house. While he was outside, Belldandy and Skuld had started dinner, so when he entered the house he started to drool in anticipation.

"What smells so good?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"That would be dinner."Belldandy said, "It will be done in a few minutes."

Naruto smiled and headed towards the kitchen, while Skuld watched him with a frown. She wasn't happy that he couldn't wait for Belldandy's cooking. She looked at her sister and smiled.

"Can I make something?" she asked Bell who just smiled and nodded.

Naruto waited in the dining room with a smile on his face, because if she the food tasted half as good as it smelled, he would be more than happy to let Belldandy stay. He hoped she could make ramen. Soon, Belldandy and Skuld came out of the kitchen with the food. Naruto just stared at the plates and drooled. He bolted to the table and sat down.

"This looks great." He said with a smile.

"Thank you," the both said at the same time.

Naruto smiled and loaded his plate, as he took the first bit he couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. The food was delicious. He ate slower the he usually did and savor every single bite.

"This is delicious!" he said through bites making the pair of goddess smile.

"I am glad you like it," Skuld said with a big smile, "I made a few of them."

"Really?" Naruto said with surprise.

Skuld gave him a mean look, "Yes, really. Is that hard to believe?"

"Well since you blew up a vacuum earlier," Naruto said, "That would be a yes."

"Hey!" She said with anger.

"I am just saying what I have observed so far." Naruto said and shrugged. Skuld wanted to argue, but she had to admit he was right.

"Fine, how about this then, I cook and you clean." She said and Naruto nodded.

"Sounds fair enough." He replied and continued to eat. Soon they settled into a comfortable silence.

-SB-

Naruto sat on the roof and sighed. It had been a long day and now he had another new roommate in the form of Skuld sister. He sighed wanting nothing more than to relax and enjoy his time off. Yet he now had to deal with the two Goddesses in his house.

"Why does something like this somehow always happen to me?" he asked as he looked at the sky.

"What seems to always happen to you?" a voice said from behind making Naruto jump, he turned and saw Belldandy standing behind him with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled, "Um, nothing." He said trying to brush it off.

"It doesn't seem that way," Belldandy said, because of her time with Kenichi she had become very good at reading emotions. She could see that there was something on his mind.

Naruto could see that he couldn't hide it from her and sighed, "I just want to relax," he finally said. "I have been going on mission after mission and now I finally have a day off and Skuld just shows up out of nowhere."

"Is that a bad thing?" Belldandy asked hoping he wasn't regretting his wish.

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's not," he said as he thought about Skuld, "She is a bit of a ditz but it's nice to have her around. "

Belldandy was happy to hear him say that but still wondered what was wrong, "Does it have to do with the Ninth?"

"Ninth?" Naruto asked before getting an idea, "Do you mean Kyuubi?"

"Yes," Belldandy said.

Naruto shook his head once again, "That not it either," he replied, "I'm just tired."

"Then rest," Belldandy said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"It is not that simple." Naruto replied, "We are in the middle of a cold war, at any moment we could be attacked so I can't rest." He stood up and looked up, "Not until I have taken the life of those who threaten my precious people."

Belldandy stared at Naruto in awe; she could see when she first met him that he wasn't influenced by the Kyuubi in any way. Yet he still held a heavy burden, she looked at him and left him to his thinking. She had to make her first report to the All-Mighty One.

-SB-

On the road, a large caravan was headed towards Konoha; in the carriage was a blonde girl, with pale lavender eyes. She smiled as she watched the gates of Konoha come into view.

"It is time to fulfill your promise to me, Naruto," the girl said with a smile.

**This is chapter 5, it is a pretty short chapter but I shall keep trying to keep this story alive. Shion is almost there and chaos with soon ensue. Naruto life is going to get complicated. Also if you guy have any idea on what I should do in this story let me know. Please review!**


	6. An Unexpected Arrive and a Demon's Plan

Naruto walked towards the bathroom with a yon. He had just gotten up and wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower. Unfortunately the bathroom in the master suite was still in need of repair so he had to use the one in the hall. He opened the door and let out another yon, running his hand though his hair. He failed to hear the sound of water already coming from the shower. He slowly undressed, grabbed a towel out of the towel closet, and wrapped it around his waist. He walked to the shower and opened the door only to get a face full of steam. This woke up the blonde immediately; he looked around and saw someone standing in the shower. Most of his view was obstructed by the steam but he could see the face of the person in the shower.

Standing under the shower head with a surprised look on her face was Skuld, "Oh, crap." Naruto said and stood frozen in his spot.

Skuld looked at Naruto in shock then screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGETOUT!" she covered herself as quickly as possible and started to throw anything she could at the blonde.

Naruto quickly ran out of the bathroom at full speed while dodging different projectiles, "I am so sorry," he said as exited the restroom. He closed the door behind him and saw Belldandy standing in front of him.

"I heard Skuld scream and came to check if everything was ok?" she said giving Naruto a concerned look.

Naruto just gave her a quick smile, "Everything just dandy," he said when he heard something impact the door.

Belldandy nodded and gave the blonde a caring smile, "That's good." She said and headed on her way. Naruto just stood there frozen before letting out a small sigh of relief.

"That could have ended badly, "he thought to himself when suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of him. Unfortunately for him it was the female ANBU, Neko.

"Narut….." she fell silent as she looked over the half-naked blonde. She glanced over his form with keen precision of a konoichi of her skill; he defiantly wasn't the same little boy from all she remember running around the village in a bright orange jump suit. He had filled out very well, due to years of training, his face had become more defined and the whisker like marks on his face made him appear more feral. She couldn't help but blush behind her mask as she looked at the man before her. "I could just….no….bad Yugao..." she chided herself.

Naruto looked at Neko and wondered why she went silent, he hated that she had her mask on and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Umm Neko?" he said pulling her out of her trance.

"Yes Naruto," she said her voice a little bit husker then before.

"Didn't you have a message for me?" he asked as he subconsciously wrapped the towel around himself a bit tighter.

"Um yes," Neko replied a bit flustered, "The Hokage wants to see you as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded, "Got it," He waited for Neko to leave but she didn't move for several minutes. This made Naruto a bit uncomfortable, "Is there anything else?"

Neko seemed to come out of what every trance she was. She was thankful for her mask to hide her blush and quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto let out a sigh and headed back to his room, wanting nothing more than to start the day over.

-In hell-

It was another dull day in the pits of hell, demons ran around doing their daily business and everything was running smoothly. We find a woman with long silver hair held up in a special hair piece, sitting at a desk looking over a stack of paper. This was Hilde the leader of Hell, she sighed to herself as her purple eyes read over another inventory notice.

"Why do I have to do this," she thought to herself as she signed off on another budget for the Hell Clean up Committee. "I want to have fun, where Kyu-chan when you need her."

It had been over a decade since she last saw her foxy friend and she was getting worried. She also missed their drinking games and messing with many of the male demons lust after them. Hilde looked at the stack of papers on the desk and stood up.

"The hell with this," she said and headed out of the office, "I am going to find Kyu-Chan."

"My lady!" a voice called out as Hilde walked past. She turned and saw one of her underlings, Mara. She as a relatively weak demon who had failed her a few more times then she should have. So Hilde had made Mara her secretary.

"What is it Mara," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Where are you headed my lady," she asked, "There is still much work to be done."

"I don't care," Hilde replied and continued to walk. Mara ran after her.

'My Lady," she called and Hilde turned around, "Why don't I do this errand for you?"

"You?" Hilde said with a chuckle. She was silent for a moment, "All right you can go."

"Thank you my Lady," Mara replied with a bow. "Now what is it I need to do?"

"It's a simple task really," Hilde said, "All you have to do is find the Kyuubi no Yoko and bring her here."

Mara paled, the Kyuubi was a powerful demon who could give Hilde a run for her money, and now she had to find her. "It will be done My Lady." Mara said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"It better," Hilde said and started to walk away from Mara, "Well it seems like a good time as any to visit the hot springs."

-With Naruto-

Naruto headed towards the Hokage tower at a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry to see Tsunade. Whatever she wanted could wait a few more moments. After Neko had left he had waited for Skuld to get out of the bathroom and took his shower. He sighed to himself as he remembered the uncomfortable silence that had settled at breakfast. Skuld kept glaring at him with anger in her eyes; if looks could kill, he would have been six feet under.

"Why does this happen to me?" he said to himself as he walked.

**"I think it balances out your insane luck in card games and gambling,"** Kyuubi said to him making Naruto sigh.

"_You might be right,"_ he said and Kyuubi laughed.

**"Its fine kit,"** Kyuubi stated**, "All you have to do is get her into your room and have some make up fun."**

_"Damn it Kyuubi we have already talked about this," _he replied with annoyance. _"I am not going to sleep with her."_

**"Not right now,"** Kyuubi said with a hint of amusement in her voice. **"But you will."**

_"And how would you know that?" _Naruto asked with a hint of mocking in his voice.

**"I have a lot more experience then you kit,"** Kyuubi answered, **"Trust me on this."**

"_Whatever you say furball,"_ Naruto replied and cut of the connection to Kyuubi. He smiled as he entered the Hokage tower and headed to Tsunade's office. He saw Shizune sitting at her desk outside of Tsunade's office and gave her a wave.

Shizune smiled, got up, and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto hugged her back and smiled. "It's good to see you." Shizune said and Naruto nodded.

"Same to you," Naruto replied, "So how's the old lady doing."

Shizune smack Naruto in the arm, "Tsunade is not old," Shizune stated and Naruto just smiled.

"Yes she is and you know it," he replied and Shizune shook her head.

"Get in there she is expecting you," Shizune stated with a smile.

"Will do," Naruto replied with a mock salute making Shizune chuckle. She pushed the blonde towards the door and he gave her one last smile before entering the office.

"Hey Baa-Chan!" he announced happily as he entered the room only to dodge a scroll thrown at him. He watched as it buried itself into the door. "That was close. You need to really stop throwing things Baa-Chan."

"Stop calling me that brat!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto making him chuckle.

"Whatever you say Baa-Chan," he said making Tsunade's eye twitch.

Tsunade debated on whether or not to kill him where he stood but decided against it due to the fact that she would miss him too much, "Anyway brat there is a reason I called you here, and you can come in now."

Naruto turned and saw someone walk in she was a short then himself had blonde hair and purple eyes. He smiled, "Shion what a surprise," he stated making the girl blush.

"Hello Naruto," she said with a smile, "It has been awhile."

"Yes it has," he replied, "So how have you been and what brings you to Konoha?"

Tsunade smiled at this, she couldn't wait to see his face when Shion explained why she was there. Shion smiled and blushed as she readied herself to talk to Naruto. "The reason I here is to get you to fulfill the promise you made me after we sealed Moryo." She said and Naruto nodded.

"Of course," he said with a smile, "I was to help you pass on your powers to the next generation."

"That's true," Shion said with a blush, "and I have come to collect on that promise."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "That's great," he stated with a smile. "So how are we gonna do this?"  
>Shion blushed more and looked away from Naruto, all the whileTsunade smiled. Naruto noticed Shion blush and looked at her confused. "Hey are you ok?" he asked her and put his hand on her forehead, "Your face is all red, do you have a fever?"<p>

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Naruto turned and looked at her and was even more confused. "What so funny Baa-Chan?" he questioned her.

Tsunade tried to stop laughing but it took her a few moments to regain her composure. "She doesn't have a fever brat," she said catching her breath. "She embarrassed at what you need to do to pass on her powers."

"What do I need to do?" he asked and it took all of Tsunade's will power not to start laughing again.

She motioned for Naruto to come over to her and she whispered it into Naruto ear. She watched as his face started to get red and his blushed continued to get redder as she talked. "That what she is asking you to do." She said and looked at Naruto who looked as red as a beet.

"So you wanna do that with me?" he asked Shion and she nodded. Naruto just nodded back before fainting. The last thing he heard was the sound of Tsunade's laughing.

-A while later-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around; the last thing he remembered was talking to Tsunade in her office with Shion and that was it. "Oh my head," he said as he sat up.

"You should lie back down," Shion said as she came to his side. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," he said but his head started to hurt, "On second thought I will lie back down."

He laid his head against the armrest of the couch and looked up at Shion. She had a big smile on her face and he smiled back. Then he remembered why she was there and a blush crept across his face.

"I glad you ok," she said to him, "You scared me when you fainted."

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied the blush still on his face. "It was kinda a shock that you want to…..do that with me."

"I saw that," she said with a giggle. "It will be ok though, we have all the time in the world. I was able to leave Demon Country in good hands so I can stay in Konoha for the awhile."

"Really that's great," Naruto replied with a smile and Shion nodded.

"Good you're awake," Tsunade said getting the pairs attention. "You need to head back to your place; Shion will be staying with you."

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto shouted, "Is that really a good idea?"

"Of course it is," Tsunade said with an evil smirk. "It the perfect idea."

Naruto tried to argue but Shion had already started to drag him out of the office, "I can't wait to see our home." She said with a smile and Naruto just cried on the inside. While this was going on Kyuubi was laughing her head off at Naruto's reaction. She couldn't stop laughing and couldn't wait until they got to his home.

They had soon arrived at Naruto house and Shion was surprised to see how big it was. "Wow it is bigger than I thought," she said and Naruto just nodded pale as s ghost. "Shall we go inside?"

Naruto knew this was his only chance avoid death, "Wait before we go in I need to tell you something."

"Are you afraid I will find it as messy?" she said and Naruto was about to disagree when Shion shook her head and headed inside. Naruto followed her inside, he watched her look around and she had to marvel at how nice it was.

"I'm surprised that how clean it is." Shion said as she looked around.

"Yeah, there a reason for that," Naruto said when Skuld walked in.

"Finally your back you idiot," she said and walked over to Naruto and poking him in the chest, "I was worried something bad was going to happen, who this" she said as she finally noticed Shion.

"I am Shion Priestess of Demon Country," Shion said with a hint of superiority, "Who are you and why are you in Naruto's house?"

"I'm Skuld Go…," she started to say but Naruto put his hand over her mouth.

"She just….a…" Naruto started to say when Skuld bit his hand. "OWWWW"

"Why did you cover my mouth you idiot!" Skuld shouted at the Naruto.

"I….." Naruto started to say when Shion grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Naruto why is this weird girl in your house and why did you stop her from talking?" Shion asked him with a hint of anger in her voice.

Naruto was about to answer when Skuld intervened, "I am not some weird girl, I am Skuld Goddess First Class, Unlimited License." She said proudly, "I am here because Naruto wished I would stay with him forever."

Shion looked at Skuld as if she was crazy but then turned to look at Naruto, "Is she staying with you?" she asked him and he nodded. Shion just looked at Naruto and then at Skuld. "Is there anyone else I need to know about?"

"Skuld is Naruto home?" A voice said and Belldandy walked into the living room. Naruto could only watch as Shion looked over Belldandy.

She turned to Naruto and gave him a surprising calm expression but Naruto saw a demonic aura surrounding her. "I'm so dead!" he thought as Shion walked towards him. Naruto turned and slowly walked away. Shion followed and Naruto turned and started to run.

Hinata was heading towards Naruto home with a plan to make him hers when she heard the sound of Naruto screaming, "Ahhh I gunna die!" She watched as he ran out the door only for a hand to grab his leg and drag him back inside. "HELP ME!"

Hinata just stared at the scene and slowly turned and headed back home and didn't look back.

Hello, everyone this is the six chapter of AH! My Ninja. I sorry that it has been a long time since I posted a chapter of this story and I am truly sorry for that, I just lost my muse for a while. Now it's back, for a while I hope. I have a few good ideas that will propel this story further and it's going to start when Mara comes to town, will she succeed or will she run screaming when she meets Naruto. I am grateful for all the people who have read this story and reviewed the previous chapter. Please tell me what you think of the story and this chapter and what parts were funny. Also I was thinking about adding Yugao to the pairing and having Hinata come in on weird moments. So please read and REVIEW!


	7. Pain and a surprise

Mara floated through the forest a hint of annoyance on her face. She had been searching for Kyuubi for days now and had yet to find any leads. She had heard that she was last sighted at Konohagakure, but that was over 17 years ago.

"How can such a powerful demoness disappear into thin air?" Mara shouted at the top of her lungs as she headed toward Konoha. "I find her if it the last thing I do!"

-SB-

Naruto lay on his couch unable to move. Shion had done a number on him after she had found out Skuld was living with him. Now he was unable to move and Skuld was currently using her magic to heal him. Shion sat on the other couch, still trying to calm down from her rampage. Belldandy smiled at Shion, happy to have a visitor to their home.

Shion looked at Naruto as Skuld started to heal his right arm; she watched as he winced in pain at a mere touch and smiled. "_Serves him right,_" she thought to herself.

Naruto slowly regained feeling in his right arm and let out a small sigh of relief, but Skuld touched his right leg and Naruto cried out in pain. "Gently," Naruto begged as Skuld moved her hand away from his body.

"Sorry," Skuld replied in a worried voice,

Naruto tried to give Skuld a smile but it hurt to do so. "I…its fine." He replied.

Skuld nodded, "Sorry I am the not the best healer," she replied as she started to heal Naruto once again. "Magic is not my strong suit." Naruto tried to nod in agreement but it hurt to do so.

Skuld continued to heal Naruto, she looked at Shion from the corner of her eye and glared at her,"You didn't have to be so hard on him." She said in a slightly angered tone toward Shion.

Shion glared back at Skuld, "He deserved it," she replied in an annoyed tone, "He has two harlots living with him, when he promised to help make another Priestess."

Skuld stopped healing Naruto and stood up, "We are not Harlots," she shouted in anger, "We are Goddess! Naruto wished for me to be by his side for forever, wish trumps promise!"

Shion stood up and walked over to Skuld, "You no Goddess," she replied in a callous voice.

Skuld summoned a bomb to her hand and threw it at Shion. Shion, eye wide, batted the bomb away. The pair watched as it flew and landed right onto Naruto lap.

"Oh crap," Naruto said as the bomb exploding filling the living room with black smoke.

"NARUTO!" Skuld and Shion shouted at the same time and tried to find the blonde, unfortunately the smoke blocked their view. Skuld stepped forward and suddenly felt something soft under her foot.

"Pl…..ples…please….get…off," Naruto stammered in pain as Skuld stepped off him a sheepish smile on her face.

-SB-

Tsunade stood beside Naruto bed in his room as she ran a medical scan on him. She had been doing paperwork when she suddenly felt a rumble come from the New Uzumaki district. She soon heard from her ANBU that an explosion had occurred at Naruto home. She had arrived to find an unmoving Naruto and two soot covered girls.

Tsunade sighed as she finished running her scan, "You won't be able to move for the rest of the day," She stated and Naruto nodded. "Now what happened?"

"Two angry females and explosives," Naruto replied as he winced in pain. Now it hurt to talk.

Skuld and Shion stood at the foot of the bed as they watched Tsuande finished her work. Both were worried about the blonde, both were also ignoring the fact they were the ones who put Naruto in his current situation.

Tsunade walked away from the bed and motioned for Shion and Skuld to follow her. The pair followed the older blonde out into the hallway and closed the door to Naruto room behind him.

Tsunade looked at the two girls before her, "Now please explain to me how Naruto went from being able to walk when he left my office this morning, to a pain ridden mess?" she stated in an angry mother bear tone. Both girls took a step back and tried to think of what to explain what happened. Tsunade started to crake her knuckles, "Now who wants to start talking, or I might have to beat it out of you."

"It all her fault!" Skuld shouted as she pointed at Shion. "She attacked him."

Shion glared at Skuld, "It was your fault!" she cried, "You're the harlot who living with my future husband!"

"He is not your future husband!" Skuld replied in anger as a bomb appeared in her hand, "Naruto is mine, I going to be with him forever, he wished for it!"

Skuld raised her bomb slowly and Shion had started to call upon her priestess powers, when suddenly both were hit on 'tapped' on the head by Tsunade. "Stop it!" Tsunade shouted in an angered tone, "Now please explain everything to me in a normal manner!"

"I can explain what happened," a voice said from behind the trio and everyone turned to see Belldandy standing there with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, surprised by Belldandy presence.

Belldandy smiled and bowed, "Hello my name is Belldandy," she said, "I am Skuld older sister, our father sent me here to make sure she was ok. Naruto was nice enough to let me stay."

Tsunade nodded, "Are you a 'Goddess' as well?" she asked with skepticism in her voice.

"Yes I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Unlimited License," Belldandy replied with a smile.

"So what happened to Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Well arrived at our home, she was very surprised by my and Skuld presence here, Mr. Naruto seemed to get very scared of and proceed to run out of the house, but Ms. Shion was able to catch him and bring him back inside. " Belldandy stated, "I went back into the kitchen after this to finish dinner, when I came back out Skuld was pale as death and Mr. Naruto was lying on the ground twitching in pain. Ms. Shion still seemed mad but a bit satisfied with herself. After that Skuld started to heal Mr. Naruto when she got into an argument with Ms. Shion. They got into a little tussle and Skuld accidently dropped one of her bombs onto Mr. Naruto lap that is what happened."

Tsunade looked at Belldandy her mouth wide open in shock. She soon got over her shock and sighed, "That boy," she muttered and looked back at Belldandy. "Now I am putting you in charge of Naruto recovery, the two little idiots are not allowed to see him."

"WHAT!" Skuld and Shion shouted.

"Why can't I see him?" Skuld demanded, "I am supposed to be by his side for forever!"

"He promised me to help…." Shion started to say but soon a large blush on her face.

"All the more reason for you two not to see him," Tsunade stated in a commanding tone. She pointed at Skuld, "You would find some way to blow him up, and you" she pointed at Shion, "Would use his situation to get started on your baby making."

Shion just blushed and looked away, "I would never," she replied her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Sure you wouldn't," Tsunade stated with sarcasm, "Now stay away from Naruto till her gets better." Skuld pouted and Shion was still in her own little world. Tsunade watched the pair and sighed, Naruto was in a hell of time with these two. She hoped he didn't get anymore.

She left the house and waved to Neko to calm over, "I want you to guard Naruto room and make sure those two don't come near him." She ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Neko replied a hint of happiness in her voice.

-SB-

Naruto found himself in front of Kyuubi house and he walked inside. He looked around for Kyuubi but 'he' was nowhere to be found. Naruto was surprised by this, Kyuubi was usually in the house, he sighed to himself and started to leave when the sound of running water filled his ears. He followed the sound and soon found himself near the bathroom.

He put his ear against the door and listened, he could hear the sound of water but that was it. He moved away from the door and sighed, "Maybe he is taking a bath?" he said to himself as he started to head back to the living room. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Naurto quickly turned. Standing before was a beautiful red headed woman, clad in nothing but a towel. The pair stared at each other for a few moments frozen.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **the woman screamed and punched Naruto in the face, knocking him out cold.

Kyuubi stopped screaming and looked at the unconscious Naruto before her. **"This is not good."** She said with slight blush on her face.

-SB-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes; the last thing he remembered was being punched hard by a beautiful red headed woman. **"Glad to see you are awake,"** said a female voice and Naruto looked up to see the red headed woman looking down at him. **"Sorry I hit you back there; I was surprised you were there."**

"Who are you?" he asked a still a bit dazed from punch.

The woman smiled, **"Take a guess?"**

"Umm…." Naruto stated as he thought about it. There was only one person in his mind at that was Kyuubi. He looked at the woman above him and noticed two furry like appendages on the top of her head. They moved and twitched every so often. "Are you Kyuubi?"

**"Got it in one,"**she replied with a smile.

"You're a girl?" he asked with surprise.

**"I always been a girl,"** Kyuubi replied. **"You just never noticed."**

Naruto sat up, "How could I notice when you're a giant fox with a deep male voice!" Naruto replied in an exasperated voice.

**"Most males try to up seat me when they find out I am female,"** Kyuubi said in a tired tone.

Naruto nodded, "So why haven't you shown me you were a girl after we became friends," Naruto asked a bit hurt that Kyuubi had kept this big secret from him. Kyuubi gave him a sad smile, but remained silent. Naruto just looked at her and turned away. "I'll see you later,"

Kyuubi watched as Naruto began to walk away, she feared this and knew that she had hurt him for keeping secrets from him. She ran after him and wrapped her arms around his waist**. "Please wait,"** she stated the sadness in her voice. **"Don't leave me."**

Naruto was frozen in place at Kyuubi words. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi. "Ok, I won't leave."

Kyuubi just smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, **"My kitsune,"** she whispered.

-SB-

Skuld glared at Shion as they both sat in the living room doing nothing. Since both were banned from Naruto room they could only glare at each other. Skuld wanted to blow Shion into kingdom come so she could have Naruto to herself. Shion wanted to get rid of Skuld and spend some quality time with Naruto.

Skuld stood up and started to walk toward the stairs, Shion watched as she started to head upstairs and quickly followed.

"What are you doing?" Shion whispered to Skuld as she caught up to her.

"I going to see Naruto," Skuld stated in an assertive tone, and Shion frowned.

"I want to see Naruto too," She replied and followed Skuld toward Naruto's room. The pair slinked around the hallway and approached their target.

Skuld turned to look at Shion an evil smile on her face, "Scram," she ordered, "Naruto only needs me."

Shion glared at Skuld, "No you the one who need to scram," she replied in a supieror tone. "Naruto need a gentle woman to take care of him, not a bomb throwing idiot."

"What did you call me?" Skuld replied her voice rising in anger.

"You heard me," Shion replied in a condescending tone. "Now run along and let the real woman work."

"That it," Skuld shouted and tackled Shion to the ground. Shion screamed in surprise but soon the pair was rolling around on the ground trying to beat each other up. Shion had grabbed Skuld hair and was pulling on it hard, while Skuld pinched Shion's cheeks. The pair continued to fight, and didn't notice someone walking towards them.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Said a voice from above the pair. They both looked up and saw an ANBU wearing a cat mask over her face.

"What are you doing here!" Skuld demanded in anger.

"Hokage-sama posted me as Naruto guard to make sure no one disturbs his rest," Neko stated in a stoic voice, but a hint of smugness could be detected.

Skuld just glared at Neko but knew not to mess with her. She rather not have sharp and pointy objects pointed at her again. Shion knew that you didn't mess with ANBU without getting hurt so she didn't want to make the ANBU before her angry.

"So what brings you two up here?" Neko asked.

"Nothing," the pair said in unison and headed back to the living room. Neko watched them leave, a smile on her face, that couldn't be seen.

-SB-

Naruto and Kyuubi sat on her couch, Kyuubi head resting against Naruto shoulder. They had been sitting in silence for awhile and Kyuubi was enjoying every minute of it. She never thought that Naruto would hold her like he did or even let her rest her head against his shoulder.

"So Kyuubi," Naruto suddenly said a hint of nervousness in his voice, "Do you have a real name or are you just Kyuubi."

**"My name is Asa,**" Asa replied with a smile, **"Kyuubi is just my title."**

"Well Asa it nice to know you true name," he replied with a large smile on his face.

Asa blushed and nodded**, "I glad as well." **She replied quietly. Even though she was acting timid on the outside Asa was so excited. She unconsciously released some of her chakra outside of Naruto body.

Naruto just smiled at Asa, "Wow she is something," he thought to himself. "She so different from the Kyuubi I know and so beautiful….wait beautiful…. Calm down Naruto." He told himself. The pair turned to look at each other and both blush and quickly turned away.

-Outside-

Mara flew around when she suddenly felt Kyuubi power and smiled. "I coming, Mistress Hilde will be so pleased!" Mara shouted and flew toward Kyuubi power.

**That is chapter 7 peoples sorry it has taken a while to get out. Just no ideas on what to write for this chapter when it suddenly hit me, I really like how it turning out and is a nice break from my major stories. I really like how everyone likes this story and it warms my heart people are still reading it. I will try to update it faster but that has yet to be seen. As for my other stories they get updated when they get updated. Please read and review!**


	8. Author Note

Hello everyone, this is alchemist19. I want to thank you all for the terrific support and encouragement for all the stories I have written. I really am grateful for all that you have done, my it be reviews, or just reading and enjoying it.

Everyone has been such a encouragement and helping me improve my writing. I have changed a lot since I first started writing my own stories With Shinigami at Mohara, Lieutenants Love Ninja, Love of the League, and all other stories that I have written. You are all amazing and wonderful people who have made me a better writer then I have ever could have been by myself.

Now for some bad new, First I am a Mormon, and I have decided to serve as a Missionary for two years. So I will be unable to update any stories at that time so all my stories will be on hiatus. I am very sorry for all those who wanted to read more of my stories, but I feel that this is what I need to do.

For those who want, You guys can use the basic premise of my stories to make your own, or even write what you want to happen during the story. I would love to see where you would take the stories. Again I want to thank you all for everything you done for me and for reading my stories.

Sincerely

Alchemists19


End file.
